The use of telephones in a person's daily life including public pay phones or commonly shared private telephones is inevitable. When using a public pay phone, or a private telephone that is used by a group of people, a person would be exposed to germs, bacteria, sweat, and odors left by other individuals who have previously used the same phone. It can be an unpleasant experience in using such phones if a person is not prepared with a cleaning apparatus for first cleaning the phone before usage. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus, or a device that can be used to avoid a direct contact with a public phone or commonly used phone when making a telephone call.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that can be used on telephones that may be contaminated by other users.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing glove for use on a public pay phone or a commonly used telephone such that direct contact with the telephone by the user's hand can be avoided.